MASH
by YazminXOXO
Summary: "Serena! I'm bored!" Whined an 11-year-old Blair Waldorf. Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate were sitting on the MET steps of the high school they would be transferring to at the end of summer. "How 'bout we play a game of MASH?" Serena offered. CB & DS


**MASH**

**By Blair Bass and Serena Humphrey**

"Serena! I'm bored!" Whined an 11-year-old Blair Waldorf. Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate were sitting on the MET steps of the high school they would be transferring to at the end of summer.

"How 'bout we play a game of MASH?" Serena offered.

"Okay!" She chirped back.

"I'll start, Blair?"

"Okay, S, how much money do you want?" Blair asked Serena before scribbling down her answer of 'millions' and 'billions' "Okay and the two bad ones will be 'broke' and '$150'"

"What about kids?" Nate questioned.

"1 or 2" Serena answered plainly.

"Really? I think you should have a couple 100." He smirked.

"Job?" Blair continued, ignoring Chuck's idiotic comment.

"Designer or Actress."

"She should work for me ya' know." Chuck told her, receiving a glare and an eye roll from Serena.

"Okay, for Chuck and as a convict, orange is really your color and you have a thing for guys in jail." Blair commented as she continued to write down all the answers.

"Where do you want to live?"

"Manhattan and Paris."

"Iceland and Brooklyn." Blair choked out the last word as if it was the worst place on earth- well to her it was.

"Now for the fun part who do you want to marry?" Blair smirked.

"Put me down." Nate told her.

"And me." Chuck said.

"Okay Nate as one of the goods Chuck, the first bad." She read. "What about that Aaron kid you married?"

"Sure why not."

"Now we need one more bad…." Nate pondered, but Blair was already one step ahead of him as usual.

"OY, you!" She shouted as she noticed a scruffy dark haired boy. He turned and made his way towards them with a startled look on his face.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you, don't worry we just need your name and you can go." The brunette assured him.

"Um… Dan… Humphrey." He muttered.

"Okay." She wrote down his name and asked Serena "Tell me when to stop."

"Stop." She spoke after a few seconds.

"Okay 5. Oh and remember the rules, S, whichever boy wins you have to kiss."

After 5 minutes of her crossing out things, Blair came to her conclusion. "Your gonna live in a house-"

"Well what else is she gonna live in?" Dan stupidly asked, obviously he was not familiar with the game.

"Anyway, your going to have $150 -poor you-, have 2 kids, be an actress-" Chuck grunted as he would not be getting her working for him.

"Live in, gag, Brooklyn-"

"What's wrong with Brooklyn, I live there!" Dan stood up for himself.

"See my point, and last but definitely not least you're gonna marry-" She paused for dramatic effect "Brooklyn over here."

"Aww. I thought I was going to get a kiss" Chuck pouted.

Serena leant in and pecked him on the lips, as soon as the lips were together, they were gone again.

Dan knew one thing for sure- he loved the game 'MASH'

After a few minutes of annoying Serena over Dan they got back to their game as if nothing had happened and since Humphrey had disappeared it hadn't to them.

"Okay Blair you're gonna live in an attic, with millions, one child, be designer, live in Manhattan, of course what would a city do without their Queen-"

"Stop beating around the bush, S, no-one cares about your side comments or the rest, we just want to know who I'm gonna have to marry!" She was secretly hoping and expecting it to be Nate and Serena didn't want to say it, as she was jealous.

"Okay, remember it's just the luck of the game or in this case the un-luck. It's Chuck."

"Yes! I finally get my kiss, pucker up, wifey." Chuck teased, puckering his lips out.

"Fine! But only cause it's the rules!" She told everyone- mainly trying to convince herself more than them.

She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his as he slowly ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest, never wanting to let go. She tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling the same thing. However all good things must come to an end and once it did they held each other for a few seconds longer trying to hold on to the magic for as long as possible.

In the end Blair was a designer, with a mansion (she couldn't let that part of the game come true), live in Manhattan, with a daughter named Cornelia Eleanor. And was married to Chuck Bass who admitted his feelings to her from the kiss.

Oh and Serena did marry Dan but they didn't live in Brooklyn but in a House on the outskirts of New York. She did have $150- per hour as an actress. And lastly she had two kids named Lilly and Allison – who don't get along, surprise, surprise.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you liked it.**

**Rate me:**

**1-Don't talk to me.**

**2-Crap.**

**3-Bad.**

**4-Kinda bad.**

**5-Okay.**

**6-Cute.**

**7-Nice.**

**8-Great.**

**9-Liked it.**

**10- Love it!**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo,**

**Me…**


End file.
